Naruko Uzumaki::Sasuke Uchiha
by yankeegirl9581
Summary: Naruto and Naruko lived a normal life except they were bullied since they are sealed with two demons.After Naruko was kidnapped, she came back 3 years later what will happen? Sasuke/FemNaru Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

~Intro~

**Name-Naruko Uzumaki**

**Age-7 (Naruto and the gang are 7 to but they will get older later in the story.)**

**Hair Color-Blond**

**Eye Color- Blue**

**Siblings-Naruto Uzumaki(Brother)**

**Clothes- White tanktop. Black Shorts. Black Ninja Sandals.**

**Hair style/Hair length- Medium length and straight.**

**Demon- Eight-Tailed Fox.**

**Demon Info- The Eight-Tailed Fox is the Nine-Tailed fox's sister. Its also known as the Demon of Darkness. Both the Nine and Eight Tailed Fox attacked the village together 7 years ago.**

**Past- Both Naruko and Naruto were outcasts. Almost all of the Adults treated them like dirt and the Kids made fun of them and bullied them. Then, when Naruko and Naruto turned 7 they enrolled into the Ninja Academy but where put into different classes.**

~Chapter 1~

Naruko's Pov-

I woke up excited knowing that today was our first day at the Academy. I jumped out of bed, took a shower, put on my clothes and went to wak up Naruto.

"Big Brother wake up!" I shouted.

"Uhhgnn...uh?" he mumbled. Cleary he was still half asleep.

"Come on Naruto get ready!Don't you remember what today is?" I asked.

His eyes widened as he began to realize what I was talking about "Ahh! Thanks for telling me sis!"

Naruto than takes a shower as I fix our beds. I then make waffles for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready Naruto!" I told him.

"Ok hang on!" he shouted.

As I started to eat Naruto then joined me and ate to. When we finished our breakfast we locked the door and headed to the Academy.

"Im so excited but scared." I admitted.

"Me too! Now Im one step closer to becoming Hokage!" Naruto cheered.

"Hokage...Yea! But I just wish we were in the same class tho..." I whined.

"Don't worry! Mabey we'll be able to make new friends." he told me.

As Naruto and I walk in, most of the kids were giving us dirty looks. I heard them talking about us.

"I can't believe that their here." I heard a girl said.

"My mom told me that their Demons." The other girl next to her ssaid.

"Naruto..." I whispered.

"Don't worry just ignore them." he told me.

Naruto was the only person that I could talk to and trusted. And also I was kinda shy around other people because I was afraid that they might hit Naruto or me.

"Well...this is my classroom..." I said slowly.

"Yea...see yea later..." he said as he walked off this his classroom.

I slowly walk in to see alot of people. I sit in the front of the class next to a boy with black hair since that was the closet seat available. Than a girl walks up to me.

"Hey freak! Your in my seat!" she complained.

"My names not freak its Naruko Uzumaki..." I told her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked with an additude.

"No."

"Im Ino Yamanaka!" she said proudly.

"Oh. Your one of those popular people aren't you?"

"Duh! Now move!" she demanded.

"Why?"

"Don't question me!" She yelled as she threw me out of my ,Ino friends laughed at me. I tried my best to hold my tears back. I up got and sat One row back.

"Thats what I though! Hiya Sasuke!"

(So she wanted to sit next to him...) I thought (She could've just asked nicely.)

The boy Sasuke only replied with a "Hn."

"So what do you think of that freak behind us?" she asked.

"I can hear you!" I told her.

"Mind your own beeswax loser!" she snapped back.

Then the teacher walked in. She looked really pretty. She had short brunette hair with glasses that matched her hazel eyes.

"Welcome class! My names Hana-sensei. From this day on you children will begin to learn and follow the path of the ninja. Now lets introduce ourselfs." she suggested.

One by one we all introduced ourselves. I didn't pay attention until the end.

"Im Ino Yamanaka!"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"This is such a drag. Shikamaru Nara."

"Choji Aakimichi"

"Last one." Hana sensei said.

I knew first impressions ment everything. I wanted people to see that I was not to be messed with and that I was going to be a great ninja.

"I'm...Naruko Uzumaki!" I shouted wth confidence.

"What a freak." Ino whispered toone of the other classmates.

"I know right." she agreed.

My confidence quickly vanished as I sank in my seat embarrassed.

Sasuke's Pov-

Why do all the girls pick on her? Its not like she did anything wrong. I quickly glanced at Naruko. She seemed pretty normal to me.

(Girls are weird.) I thought to myself.

Naruko's Pov-

" Now that we all know eachother. Lets start todays lesson." Hana Sensei spoke.

I payed attention very carefully. Hana Sensei taught us about Taijustu. I noticed her looking at me.

(Is she gonna pick me to answer a question?) I thought getting prepared.

"Naruko." Hana sensei called "Please remind us what Taijustu is."

I should up and thought this would be my time to shine. I miled brightly and spoke"Taijustu is hand-to-hand combat in which you throw punches and kicks toward your opponent. You do not need to made hand signs when using Taijustu."

"Good. It looks like you were actually paying attention." Hana sensei stated.

I felt myself sink back into my seat. Even my teacher hated me. I didn't even do anything. What wrong with me? Suddenly the bell rang.

"Alright class its time for recess. You are dismissed." Hana sensei said.

To be countinued...

This isn't mine its Lily396 give her credit W^/.\^W =^.^=

And review!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko's Pov-

As everybody headed out for recess I decided to play on the swings. There was always something about the swings that I really liked.

I sighed "I wish Naruto had recess with me..."

"Talking to yourself freak? "

I looked up to see Ino and her friends.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes I do. Now get off the swing or else."

"But theres another swing over there." I told her.

"Yes but I want THAT one." Ino said.

I looked away. I'm not gonna let this Ino girl walk all over me.

"Ino go away." I told her.

Ino than got mad.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"You heard me! Go away!" I cried.

Ino then pushed me of the swing while her friends laughed at me. I quietly cried.

"Aww, the little baby is crying." Ino said mocking me.

"If you think dealing with us is hard maybe you should drop out of the academy." Her friends suggested.

I stould up with dried tear on my face.

(I have to stand up to her. If I don't I'll be dealing with this for lots of years!) I thought.

"I...I'm not gonna drop out! I came to the academy to become a ninja! Not to just go and bully people like you do!"

Ino stopped playing on the swing. I suddenly became nervous. What did I get myself into?

Sasuke's Pov-

As I watched Naruko being bullied by Ino and her friends. It reminded of my conversation I had with Big Brother the other day.

Flashback-

While being carried by my big brother I noticed the Uchiha symbol shinging proud on the police building.

"Hm..."

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I finally know know!" I cheered.

"Hm? Know what?"

"When I grow up I wanna be a policeman like father!"

"Well then your gonna have to train hard. Being a policeman is alot of hard work."

I chuckled "How would you know? Big brother, how come you didn't join the Police Force?"

"Well..." he then paused for a moment "Being a policeman means that you'll have to protect the people of this village with your life no matter what the cost."

"I know, but it sounds so cool! I think you would make a great cop Itachi!"

"You think so?" Itachi chuckled abit.

"Yea of course!"

End Flashback-

I then notice Ino stopped playing on the swing. I glaced at Narruko shaking.

"Girls. Get her." Ino ordered.

"Right!" They said in unison.

They then grabbed one of Naruko's arms so that she couldn't move.

"Is this your?" Ino asked Naruko as she held a paper brown bag up.

Naruko nodded slowly "W-What are you planning on doing?"

Ino then then ripped open the brown bag never replying to Naruko's question.

"Its Only a sandwich and a water bottle." Ino's friends said.

"Hand me the water bottle." Ino demanded.

Once her friend hands her the water bottle she then opens it.

"This will teach you to not mess with me!"

I have to do something. If I don't she'll get completely wet and yelled at by Hana she could do anything else I knocked the water bottle out of her hands.

Ino gasped "Sasuke?"

"Ino leave Naruko alone." I told her.

The girls eyes widens, even Naruko's eyes widen too.

"Sasuke you don't like this freak do you? Shes a monster! A loser!" Ino shouted.

"But I like Sasuke!" Ino's friends whined.

"No I like him more!" Her other friend shouted.

"Shut up! Everybody knows that I like Sasuke more than ANY of you!" Ino said.

"Leave Naruko alone or else I'll tell Hana Sensei." I warned her.

Ino sighed "Ok Sasuke. Anything for you."

As they walk away I turn to Naruko. She looked at me shocked.

Naruko's Pov-

In my entire life no ones has EVER done something like that for me except for Naruto. I was so confused and thankful at the same time.

"Why did you..."

"When I grow up Im gonna be a policeman. And to be a policeman means to protect the poeple of this village no matter what the cost." He said.

"So you did it for your dream?" I asked.

"Yea." sasuke said.

He than helps me up and looks at me with a smile as I wipe off the tears on my face.

"My dream is to become one of the greatest ninjas in history."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, its nothing."

Sasuke's Pov-

Something different about her... shes not like those other girls who see me for my looks...shes special...

Naruko's Pov-

"T-thank you...for saving me...Sasuke..." I stuttered.

I than smiled and hugged him. He hesitated at first but then hugged back.

"Ok class. Recess it over time to come back in!" Hana sensei yelled.

"-Sit next to me in class. I don't wanna sit sit to Ino or any of those fangirls...Your not a fangirl right?"

"Why would I be a fangirl? I just met you silly."

Sasuke's face turns red abit as we walk back inside the classroom.

As Hana Sensei continued her lesson on Taijustu the day seemed to go really last. It only felt like 15 mintues had gone by. As everyone was dismissed for the day Sasuke and I walk out of the Academy.

"I'll see you tomarrow Naruko." Sasuke said.

I smiled "Okay...Does this mean we're friends?"

"Yeah, of course."

My smile became really wide as I gasped "Bye Sasuke."

As we waved good bye I went looking for Naruto. I still couldn't believe it. I had made a friend.

Sasuke's Pov-

As I was walking home I saw Itachi. I eagerly ran to him and hugged him.

"Big Brother!"I shouted.

"Hi Sasuke. Did you have a good day at the Academy?" he asked.

"Yea it was great! I even made a new friend!"

"Really? Who?"

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruko's Pov-

ACHOO!

As soon as I found Naruto I sneezed.

"Sorry about that." I said as a scratched my itchy nose.

"Ya know. They say If you sneeze it means someones talkng about you." said a kid with red triangles on his face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Naruko. This is Kiba. Kiba, this is my sister Naruko." Naruto spoke.

"Hiya Naruko!" Kiba said.

Hi Kiba!" I replied.

"Kiiiiba!"

"Looks like my moms here see you guys tomorrow!" Kiba said as he ran off to his mommy.

"Bye!" Naruto and I shouted in unison.

"Ready to go home?" I asked my brother.

"Yea. Last one home cleans the dishes!"

"Your on!"

Naruto and I than raced home waiting for tomorrow to come.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

1 month Later-

Naruko's Pov-

Its been one month since I started the attend the Ninja Academy. I've become best friends with Sasuke and with his help I've become the 2nd best student in class, with Sasuke being 1st but I didn't care. I've also made other friends in the Academy like Shikarmaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and his cute dog Akamaru. For once Naruto's life and my life was great. It was full of peace.

"Hey Naruko!"

I glanced to me left and saw Sasuke running up to me "Hiya Sasuke!"

"Ummm..." he began.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Do you wanna come and watch me train with my father today?"

I smiled "Sure! I'd love to!"

After agreeing to go with Sasuke he began to form a big grin on his face "Ok lets go!"

Sasuke than took me to a lake.

(A/N: The place where he learned the fire ball justu. In episode 130.)

"Sasuke there you are." Sasuke father said.

Sasuke's father than looks at me. I suddenly then start to get alittle confused and concerned.

Sasuke's Father's Pov-

That girl...shes the one that holds the demon...Whats Sasuke doing hanging around her?

Naruko's Pov-

"H-hello ." I stuttered abit nervous. I had never met Sasuke's family before so I felt every...weird.

"Ah yes, you must be Naruko. Sasuke has told me alot about you."

Sasuke's face lightly turns red. Is that what people call blushing?

"So what justu are you guys gonna learn?" I askedSasuke.

"The Fire Ball Justu!"

"Can I learn it?"

"You can try but I doubt you'll be able to do it. This justu can only be used by the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's father said.

"Thats ok, I still wanna try!" I told him.

"Very well than."

then showed Sasuke and I the hand signs and an example of the justu. When we memorized the handsigns we thought we were ready to try it out.

"I think were ready to try out the justu!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yea!" I yelled along with him.

"Umm...D-do you wanna go first?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Ok." I said while getting into a perfect stance.

I then made the handsigns "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!

I was able to make a giant fall ball appear out of my mouth. When I finished I cheered. "I did it! I did it!"

Sasuke than hugs me.

"Wow Naruko that was amazing!"

Sasuke's Father's Pov-

(This is impossible. No one outside the Uchiha Clan has been able to learn this justu. And she got it perfect on her first try...Is it because of the Eight-Tailed Fox? This child)

(NOTE:Only the adults know thatNaruko has the eight-tailed fox inside of her. Naruko dosen't know that she has the Eight-tailed fox inside of her yet.)

"Ok. Now its my turn. Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" Only a small fireball came out. Sasuke was dissipointed.

I sighed "Why did I think you would be like Itachi?"

After that, I began to walk away, if anyone saw me around the Demon child I would be taken into questioning by the while Uchiha Clan.

Naruko's Pov-

I than hug Sasuke to make him feel better."Don't worry Sasuke, I know you can do it."

"Thats easy for you to say..." he murmured.

"Cheer up!" I yelled at him.

"Father always treats me like this..."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Its always about Itachi. Father dosen't even notice me half the time...Itachi always gets the attention...he gets everything..."

"Not everything" I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll always have me..."

I felt my face warm up. This feeling. It felt like butterflies rush in my tummy. "I'll always be there for you Sasuke...when ever you need help..."

"Naruko...thanks..." he replied as he smiled and attempted to try the hours and hours passed on by Sasuke was still trying to get the justu right. I was by his side the whole entire time until it became night.

"Sasuke its getting late..." I told him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, if I don't get get home my brother will get worried."

"Alright, will you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Okay, see you later!" he said as I left and headed home.

The next day-

(Still Naruko's Pov)

As I woke up I did my morning routine.

(Thank goodness its the weekend.) I thought to myself.

"Morning Naruto!" I shouted.

"Morning Naruko! So are you ready for today?"

I became confused "Whats today?"

"You forget? Today's the day we have our Big Ramen eating contest with Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru!"

"Oh yea!"(Sorry Sasuke but Im gonna have to come later...)

Looking at the sky I took an umbrella just in case because it looked like it was gonna rain later on.

Later-

"Okay. You guys ready?" Naruto asked while getting a good gribe on his chocksticks.

"Ready..." Kiba began.

"Set..." Choji said.

"Go!" We all shouted in unison, except for Shikamaru.

The four of us than chowed down ramen like their was no tomarrow. It was a race bewteen Naruto, Choji, me and kiba. Shikamaru quit after his 3rd bowl. He said that 'this was a total drag'. Than Kiba quit after his 10th bowl. And Then me after my 15th bowl.

Naruto and Choji were at it. Seeing the stack of empty ramenbowls was weirdly the end Naruto won!

"Yea! I did it I did it! I-"Naruto than ran out of the store to throw up.

Choji began to laugh.

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag..."

"I guess I have to pay for all of this." I murmured.

"Here I'll pay for some of it." Kiba said as he pulled out some yen.

(NOTE- Yen is Japanese money...I think.)

"Same here, after all we were part of it too." Shikamaru spoke.

"Yea." Choji agreed.

I smiled "Thanks guys"

As soon as we payed for the ramen I decided to buy a bowl for Sasuke.

"Your having another bowl?" Kiba asked.

"No its for someone else" I told him.

"Let me guess. Sasuke."

"Yep."

"You like him don't you?" Choji asked.

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Whatever you say, be careful around Ino and Sakura." Choji told me.

"Yeah, they've been saying that your only friends with Sasuke because you tricked him and other stuff that sounds crazy and unbelievable." Shikamaru stated.

Kiba was just quite. I grew abit worried."Kiba are you ok?"

"Yea." he replied in a grumpy way.

"I gotta go see ya."As soon as I got Sasuke's Ramen I headed at the lake that Sasuke took me yesterday. But he wasn't there.

to be countinued...


End file.
